Many existing printers are not configured for directly printing from a wireless mobile device in response to a print request wirelessly transmitted by the mobile device. Generally, to support printing of mobile content, a wired connection (e.g., a universal serial bus (USB) connection) between a computer and a wireless device is made so that content from a wireless mobile device can be downloaded onto a computer. Once downloaded, the content can be selected for printing. Consumers generally view this as a time consuming and tedious process.
Additionally, consumers often have a relatively large investment in their legacy printers, such as spare printer drums, spare toner/ink cartridges, as well as the printers themselves. Therefore, consumers would benefit from the ability to quickly, easily and affordably print content on their legacy printer anywhere from their wireless mobile devices.